My Angel
by Datenma
Summary: (Shonen-ai) Sequel to Dark Love. Ivan has to leave for a year to find and kill his father's murderer and he does not want to put Robin in danger so Robin has to stay behind. What happens when Ivan does not come back after a year's time?
1. Departure

**My Angel**

**By:** Padfoot-chan

Since I have totally become brain-dead in **Magic Abound**, I decided to use a story idea I've been thinking of to make a sequel to **Dark Love**. I was originally planning this for something else but I did want to continue with **Dark Love** since I left out who killed Ivan's father—I think. Heh, for the sake of this story…I left it out.

**Note: **This is from Robin's POV throughout the story unless I say otherwise. Also, if you have not read **Dark Love** then I suggest you read it before you read this or else you will be very confused.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Golden Sun.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai. Duh.

Read and review please. Since I have writer's block and artist's block (dammit—I can't even work on my comics) this may suck arse. If I ever get out of my rut, I will come back and rewrite this to make it better.

**Chapter 1: **Departure

I hold his hand tightly in my own, lifting my free hand to his cheek as the rain falls gently around us, our clothes already soaked from standing out in the downpour for over an hour. "Do not take too long to return to me, Ivan. It is hard enough to say goodbye to you for a few hours, but a year? I still do not understand why I cannot come with you." He smiles at me weakly, his lips glistening in the rain.

"You know why you cannot come with me, Robin. Just be patience and I will return to you before long." I shake my head, releasing his hand and hooking my arm around his waist to bring our bodies closer together. "Do not make this harder for me than it already is. Don't you think I want you to come with me? I cannot stand being without you for a moment either. Please, I must do this."

"Dammit, Ivan, you are such a child." I hiss, glaring over at the wall next to me. He smiles but I see the tears begin to form in his eyes and slowly run down his rain kissed cheeks, his warm salty tears mingling with the cool rain. I bite down on my bottom lip before turning my gaze back to him, leaning down, my eyes sliding shut as my lips meet his. He brings his hands up to my face, brushing his hand against my cheek while his other holds onto the back of my neck. I pull away but not too far, my lips ghosting across his as I begin to whisper to him, "I do not want you to leave me, I want to sleep beside you for the rest of my life, maybe longer. I want to hold you in my arms when you awake from a nightmare. I want to kiss away your tears when you are sad." I lift my lips up to his eyes, letting them brush against his wet cheeks. I kiss his silky eyelids, tasting the salty tears on my lips.

"We have been through far worse." He whispers breathily. I feel his knees begin to buckle and his hold on me tightens as he leans against me, his body heat mingling with my own. His heart is pounding in his chest, the motion strong enough for me to feel it against my own body. "You were a vampire before and by some miracle, you became a human once again. It was almost as if Alex choosing you had been destiny, just so I could meet you and learn the truth about everything around me. Without you, I would probably still be that foolish little boy who thought that everything could be handled with a happy smile. It was all a lie. I did not believe it; I just wanted others to think that I was truly happy. It did not matter what I was feeling. When I met you, all that went away. For the first time I was happy, really happy. I do not know what will happen when I leave you for a year. I promise that nothing will change between us once I return to you, as long as you do not change, and neither do your feelings about me. I lost you once; I do not want to lose you again. I love you with all my heart, leaving you is going to hurt so much." 

I hold him tightly in my arms, resting my chin on top of his hair. "How long have we been together?" I ask in a low whisper, knowing the answer already but just wanting him to say something, anything. It did not matter; I just needed to hear his voice as much as possible. His heartbeat was ringing in my ears, accompanied by his slow, hesitant breathing, almost as if he were afraid to take a breath.

"A year." I smile, memories of our first meeting coming back to me as if it were only yesterday. I loved the way he made me feel, my every nerve on fire, my body melting from the inside out. A driving passion every time we kissed, every time we made love. It was always as if it was the first time we had ever touched, a new feeling each time. I relished it, I lived for it, I live for him. "It does not feel that long, each moment I spend with you is not long enough. I just want to stay here, safe in your arms. I have to do this though, no matter how much I do not want to leave you. My father's killer…Garcia believes that we have found him. This is just the thing I need and now that you are mortal…I do not want to take any chances allowing you to come with us."

"I still have my vampiric strength, everything. My telekinesis, I can do what I did before. I would be in no more danger than yourself if I were to go, I could prove more useful to you and the others if I were to go with you rather than just sit here waiting for you to return." He shakes his head, smiling wearily. He looks so young right now, with his hair soaking wet, dripping onto his face and shoulders. His white shirt is clinging to his small frame, hugging to his body and showing off the muscles he had received from hours of rigorous training. I shrug off my coat and slip it over his head, not wanting him to get any wetter. "I guess you really do have to do this on your own. I suppose I am just being selfish by asking to come with you."

"No, you just want what I want. If I was not worried about this, I would ask you to come with me, I would let you come with me. There is too great a risk, though. Your power is too great; he could sense you if you came with us and then it would take longer to find him again. I promise not to take longer than is needed." I shake my head and hug him again, burying my face in his hair.

"Just promise me you will come back at all. I am going to be worried sick about you until you return to me." He tilts his head back, kissing my neck softly. "I know I do not say it often, but I do love you, Ivan. More than you could ever know. If you do not come back to me safe and sound, I am going to make sure Garcia regrets ever letting you go. You are only allowing him to go with you so I hold him responsible for your safety."

"I promise to come back to you safely, Robin. You know I am not reckless and I have been training just for this, to find my father's killer and prove to everyone that I am a better hunter than my father ever was." He smiles up at me as I pull away to look down at him again, "I do not want to live in anyone's shadow so I have to make a name for myself. Can you look after my mother for me while I am gone? She has been getting weaker and…I have not told her that we found out who father's killer was, or the fact that I am going to go out to kill him." He is so optimistic; I hope that he can do this. If not…I do not know what I am going to do. The only reason I am here today is because of him what life do I have without him?

"Wish me luck?" He sounds so uncertain about even asking me this. I smile and kiss him again.

"You do not need luck, I will be with you in spirit." I finger the silver cross at his neck, the cross I had given to him. "Do not be afraid to ask for help, Ivan. Even the greatest heroes had someone to help them in their darkest of hours. Garcia may be a fool at times but he is smart in this area, he will be able to help you when you need him."

"I know…and I know that I may not be able to do this on my own." He lifts his arms up to wrap them around my neck, standing on tiptoe to rest his head on my shoulder, "We are not alone in this sadness, in this longing to be together. Picard is staying behind to make sure everything runs smoothly while Garcia and I are away. I know that they want to be with each other as much as we want to be together through all of this. We will be back as soon as we can."

"Any moment without you in my arms seems like an eternity of pain." I whisper into his ear. He lets out an odd, choking noise before pulling out of my arms. He removes my coat and pushes it into my arms before starting to walk away from me.

"I…I have to go. I am sorry…" I grab onto his wrist and pull him back to me, "Robin…"

"Keep my jacket, I do not want you to get a cold…" I shake my head and pull him into one last kiss. Before I can begin to really enjoy it, someone in the distance clears their throat and Garcia appears through the darkness, Picard standing next to him, holding onto Garcia's hand in his own and in the other hand, an umbrella to keep out of the rain.

"Ivan, it is time to go." Ivan pulls away, his eyes not leaving mine as he whispers one last 'I love you' and staggers back to Garcia and Picard. They look at each other before Picard turns his golden gaze to the ground, walking over to me and holding the umbrella over my head now.

"It is going to be okay." He whispers to me softly, the drumming of the raindrops on the umbrella almost making it impossible to hear his soft whisper. "Ivan is a strong fighter and Garcia will be able to protect him in there is any need."

"That is really not what I am worried about." We watch as Garcia and Ivan walk off in the rain, disappearing down the road together. "There is something else that is bothering me."

**-TBC-**

I hope everyone liked it so far. I am going somewhere with this, I just do not know what to do with the ending. I guess I will have to pop off the computer and sit in my room for a couple of hours outlining the story. Yes! Back to outlining chapters. Read and review please or I won't know whether to continue this or not. No, I'm lying. I'll continue it, I just won't put it up anymore


	2. Return

My Angel 

**By:** Padfoot-chan

Thank you so much for the review, Midnyte Wolf. That really got me back into writing Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter of **Dark Love**.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Golden Sun.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai.

Read and review please.

**Chapter 2:** Return

It has been over a year since Garcia and Ivan left for that mission but Picard and the others keep refusing to allow me to go out to look for Ivan. The fact that my maker could still be out there has gotten me more worried than I probably should be. I do not know how he will take out last meeting into account. He could want revenge for me sending him flying into the wall of his castle and then…out of it. He may want to get to me through Ivan as he had nearly done last time our paths had crossed.

I just cannot take this waiting around anymore. I know that Picard wants to go out there to find them as much as I do but he is still so adamant about us following orders and sticking around at the academy until they come back. What if they do not come back? How long can he wait before he finally breaks under the pressure of not having the person you love most next to you. Ivan means the world to me, he is my world. I cannot bare the thought of him being in danger somewhere far from my reach. How am I supposed to protect him if I do not even know where the hell he is?

I have had enough of this. No more waiting around for me. I have always been a man of action and this time is not going to be different. Ivan has been gone far longer than he had anticipated. If I had left on a dangerous assignment and gone off for longer than I had planned, Ivan would have gone after me. Sitting here is just stupid.

I walk out of the room Ivan and I share and stomp down the stairs past Sheba. She calls after me but I ignore her and hurry to Picard's office at the other end of the house. Once I reach the doors, I push them open and cross the room to Picard's desk. He looks up from his papers and smiles at me until I slam my hands onto his desk, almost splintering the wood. "I-is something the matter, Robin? You seem quite upset. Do you wish to discuss something with me?"

"Cut the act, Picard. I know what you do at night. I hear you when I pass your room on the way to the kitchen at night. You are sitting up in your bed crying over that picture of Garcia that you took before he left with Ivan." He turns his gaze away from me and I soften my look, "I know you miss him as much as I miss Ivan, maybe more. Why do you insist on continuing this if it is only going to hurt people? Picard, stop being a ninny and help me find them, if you will not at least do that, let me go out there and look for them on my own."

He drops his head into his hands, staring down at the papers in front of him until a sole, crimson tinged tear drops onto the white paper. "I want to…I want to so badly, Robin." He whispers faintly, shaking his head. "But I am scared. What if something terrible has happened to either of them? I do not think I would be able to bear it is something happed to them while we were just sitting here patiently waiting for them to return like lovesick idiots.

"If we stay here and keep waiting for them here…there is the chance that they will return and even if something has happened to them, we can keep thinking that they are all right and that they are going to return soon because…we love them…" I narrow my eyes at him but I know that this is the only way he knows how to handle it. I look down at my hand, puzzled when I see that it is trembling. "Like a lighthouse, the fire in our hearts burning brightly to guide them back to us."

"Do as you wish, Picard but I am not afraid to find out the truth because I know Ivan would never die on me." I turn around quickly and begin out of the room. Picard stands up from his chair and holds his hand out to me. "You can stay there and keep dreaming but what is that going to get you, Picard? How much more of this pain can you stand? You may live forever…but what does that mean without someone to share it with? Life is empty without love. Why else would we have been given these emotions in the first place? The ability to feel love for someone so deeply that it hurts when you are without the person that you have falling in love with, the ability to feel their love each time you touch them…" I turn back and look at him, "What is the point if you lose that? Why should you keep on living? I came back because I realized that. There was no magic in what happened when I fought my master. I knew that Ivan needed me and that was what brought me back. I did not want it to end like that…with so many things left undone, some many words left unsaid.

"Is there anything you want to tell Garcia? It would be a shame if there was any unfinished business between the two of you and something terrible had happened to him." I shrug my shoulders and turn my back to him again. "Picard, we have known each other for two years now, ever since I came to live here with Ivan. You and I have had a good relationship, I consider you one of my closet friends, maybe my best friend. You really do seem to understand me. I like to think that I know you, Picard. You are not the kind of person who likes to leave things undone…do not start now, not with this…not like this. I know you are scared but you do not have to be. Try having a little more faith in the person that you love. If you cannot trust him, who can you trust?"

"Robin…you do not even know where they went."

"It does not matter, I just have to follow my heart, no matter how long it takes. I have waited over a year at least now I will be doing something useful instead of just sitting around like you and the others. I have to do something before I go insane." He follows me to the front door and grabs his coat, pulling it on as he kicks off his slippers and slips on his shoes. "So you decided to change your mind."

"You knew I would, or else you would have just said 'I'm going out, dammit and there is nothing you or any of your stupid hunters can do about it'." He smiles weakly at me, "Besides, you do not seem so surprised so I thought that you would be expecting it, especially when you did not turn around and ask me why I was following you." I suppress a smile and nod to him, opening the door and stepping out into the cold night air. It was raining just like the night Ivan and Garcia left. Before the rain used to calm me and sooth my worries but now, it is only a memory of what I am without. I flip the hood of my coat up over my head and look back at Picard as he closes the door and holds his arm over his head to shield his face from the rain.

I do not know where to begin to look but standing around in the rain is not going to help one bit. We begin to walk down the driveway when a shadowy form appears in the distance near the wrought-iron gate that separates our world from the world of normal mortals.

The figure looks like a tall man carrying someone in his arms. I drop to the ground and pull up the leg of my pants, grabbing the hilt of my knife that I hide in my boot. "Wait, Robin." Picard lays a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I hesitate, turning to look up at him. He does not meet my gaze; his eyes are trained on the figure, something like hope shining in his eyes. I turn to look back to the figure and narrow my eyes, the rain making it hard to see.

I feel my breath leave me when the man comes into focus, not because of him, but because of what he is holding in his arms. I jump off the ground and run towards him, my arms out to take the person from him. Garcia and Ivan. Neither of them have changed much but their clothes are warn and their hair is longer. I take Ivan from Garcia and look down at him, tears welling in my eyes. He has been gone for such a long time and yet it feels as if I had just held him in my arms the other day.

Picard moves up to Garcia next to me, hesitating for a moment before throwing his arms around the hunter's neck. "I missed you too, Picard." Whispers Garcia, hugging the vampire. I smile weakly at them and turn to leave. "Robin, Ivan needs his rest. He has been like that for a while now. The battle with that vampire took a lot out of him. He should be fine with a couple days of rest." I nod, just happy that I can hold Ivan in my arms again. This is the way things should be, Ivan here in my arms and no one else's.

**-TBC-**

That is right, this is not the end yet. I have a lot planned for **My Angel**. shakes fist in air People shall die this time and stay dead! Not…Robin, Ivan, Garcia, and Picard of course I could never kill my shonen-ai bunnies.  
  
Robin: …Shonen-ai bunnies? I'm not even going to ask about that one.

It's better that way. Read and review please!


	3. Recovery

**My Angel**

**By:** Padfoot-chan

::laughs:: A game of "bump bump" eh? Truth be told, I was not planning on having them do that in this story, after hearing that though…I might just change my mind :3 In fact, I think I shall. I can easily figure out where to put something like that. Thank you so much for the reviews, I am glad that you are enjoying the story.

**Note:** After this chapter, I am changing my username to "Datenshi". If that is taken, I will use either "Datenma" or "Daoni". I thought that it was time for a change and as much as I love Sirius, I cannot use his name forever XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Golden Sun. I do own Silas and Lunae, though.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai.

Read and review please.

**Chapter 3:** Recovery

I lay Ivan down on our bed, brushing back the wet blonde strands of hair away from his forehead before turning away and getting him a clean change of clothes and a towel. For some reason, his lithe body is wrapped in cloth here and there. I finger the bandages around his chest gingerly before I slip a dry shirt over his head and pull the covers up to his chin. I turn to leave to check up on Picard and Garcia but he moans in his sleep and subconsciously reaches out to me, grabbing onto the edge of my sleeve and holding me in place. "Ivan?"

I turn back around to see his violet eyes flicker open, a dazed look in his eyes. "Please do not leave me, Robin." So, he was awake this whole time. He offers me a weak, tired smile. "We have not seen each other in a long time. I am a little tired right now, but could you just stay here and hold me?" I lean forward and brush my lips against his.

"Anything for you." I lay down on the bed next to him, resting my head on my arm as I look up at the bare ceiling, Ivan moving closer to me, resting his head on my chest and wrapping his arms around me. I want to ask him about what happened to him but it is too soon. I am just happy that he came back to me at all. It is good to be able to see him again. I begin to stroke his hair subconsciously, my mind drifting off elsewhere.

What could Ivan and Garcia have run into that would keep them held up for longer than they had first anticipated? It could not have been his father's murderer. The vampire was strong but he was not strong enough to keep Ivan and Garcia, even if Ivan had gone on his own, he would have been able to fight the vampire with ease. No, there had been something else, I just cannot figure out what it could possibly have been. Both Ivan and Garcia had been badly wounded when they returned and Ivan's wounds were still hindering him now.

I look down at him, faltering when I see that he is breathing hard. I try to sit up but his grip around me tightens until it is almost painful. I take his hand, "Ivan, I need to get Mary or one of the other healers. You are in pain right now and I hate to see you suffer." He shakes his head, tilting his chin slightly so he can look at me. "I am not just going to sit around here while you are in pain, Ivan. I will carry you if you make me but I need to get one of the healers."

"Can't you do it? You have been studying how to heal wounds, so this should be nothing for you." I sigh and sit up, pushing gently on his shoulders to make him lay back down on the bed. I remove the bandages around his right arm first, blanching at the sight. There is a long bloody gash cutting down from his shoulder to his elbow. Some of the lint from the bandages sticks to the wound, soaking up the blood and turning a pale crimson color.

"Ivan, you idiot." I hiss at him, trying to sound reprehending but failing miserably. "This looks bad. How did you get this? How long has it been like this?" He moans, tossing his head and gripping the bed sheets tightly. "I cannot believe that Garcia would only wrap this up in a pitiful bandage. That idiot…if he was not injured himself; I would kick his ass." I shake my head and touch the wound lightly with my fingertips, his blood warm to the touch. I pull my hand away from the wound and open my mouth, licking the blood from my fingers. Even now, in this mortal form, I still like the taste of blood. I suppose it has become a habit now more than anything else. Years and years of nothing but blood…my body has become immune to it and for all healing purposes…I need to taste the blood of the person I am healing before I can heal them.

Suppressing a shiver of delight, I hold my hand over Ivan's arm and run it down from his shoulder to his elbow, a golden light following my movements down his arm. The light begins to sparkle and sticks to the wound, the skin slowly coming together and closing. That is when I notice a strange black tattoo on Ivan's shoulder, which had been previously shielded from view by the bandages. There is really no way to describe the tattoo; it is like nothing I have ever seen before. If I tilt my head one way, it looks like a sword, another way it looks like a flower. I trace my finger along the edge of the tattoo and Ivan smiles weakly at me. "That…was one of the reasons I took so long to return. It is the marking of a hunter. Before my training was still…incomplete. There was still one more thing that I had to do before I could fight the vampire who killed my father."

"I see." Nodding to him, I turn to remove the other bandages but he grabs my wrist and I turn my eyes back to his, frowning. "Are you going to let me continue?" He smiles weakly but it disappears as he tries to sit up but flinches, falling back onto the bed. "Try not to move even after I am done. I can only heal surface wounds but your body is very tired. You overexerted yourself out there…it must have meant a lot to you to beat that vampire."

"Robin, will you kiss me again?" I hate seeing him like this. It is so different from the Ivan that I am used to seeing. I lift him up carefully and he goes to wrap his arms around my neck but I hold his wrists to the bed, keeping them in place as I lean forward and bring my lips to his again. I release my hold on one of his wrists and bring my hand up to the back of his head, grabbing onto his hair and pulling him back a little roughly. "Un…Robin…?"

"Look what you have gone and done." I whisper, dropping a kiss on his neck, "All because you would not let me go with you. I could have helped you, I could have protected you. If you had allowed me to go with you, none of this would have ever happened."

"I know but I had to do this on my own." I pull away and look at him carefully, my eyes narrowing.

"Then why did you allow Garcia to go with you. If you were to take anyone with you, it should have been me. I could do a lot more for you than he could have. Did you just want to put me through the pain of not being around you for so many months? Was it a test for me as well? To see how long I could go without you before finally snapping?"

"It was not like that, Robin…" He whispers, shaking his head. I sigh and push him down onto the bed again, shifting my weight and tending to the bandages on his left arm. "Robin…I never wanted to live you in the first place but I needed someone with me…I did not want to hurt either you nor Picard when I chose Garcia to come with me. I thought that…"

"Shut up…don't talk anymore. Just enjoy this." I brush his bangs out of his eyes. "I just wish that you had trusted me enough to take care of myself as well as you." He turns his gaze away from me. "I am not mad, if that is what you are thinking. I am very happy that you are back with me again."

"There is something else, though, right?" I nod.

"There is always something else. You are never, under any circumstances to leave my side like that again. I cannot protect you if you are that far from me, not in this body." I look down at my hand, balling it into a fist. "Though, I do not regret most things about being mortal once again. I just feel that I am weak. Maybe you would have let me go if I were still a vampire, if you felt that there was no need to protect me…" He grabs onto my sleeve and pulls me down with what strength he still has left in him.

"Even if you were still immortal, I would not have asked you to come with me. There will always be the fear that I am going to lose you, Robin. You must feel it too, why else would you be acting the way you are now." He hugs me tightly, "There is nothing we can do about it. We live a dangerous life and we cannot help but get into dangerous positions like this. I think that is better though, than living a normal boring life." I kiss his chin and smile to myself.

"We are anything but normal."

----

"So they have returned from their mission abroad." The room was blanketed in a thick darkness and the only source of light was from a small wax candle sitting on a marble windowsill next to the frost kissed window. A young man with long, dirty blonde hair and blood red bangs leans back in a large armchair and smirks at the girl standing near the window. "You should know him, Lunae. You have met him before in that lovely little café those people own."

"Ivan Cor Tsunomi, aged seventeen, 5'7", 115 lbs. Son of a very important vampire hunter, one of the descendents of the first vampire hunter." The girl narrowed her amber eyes, "We have met before. He is the one responsible for Alex disappearing."

"Come now, you give the hunter far too much credit. Alex was quite foolish when he thought he could cross Robin, especially if he felt that his young lover's life was threatened. The only reason Alex is missing, is because of Robin, not because of the boy."

"Believe what you will, Silas, and I will believe what I want to believe. I think it is because of Tsunomi. There is something no right about that boy. There is something in him that his father did not have." The man laughed at this.

"Something in him that his father did not have? Yes and that would be another man."

"You sick…"

"Can you go without bickering for at least five minutes? I am still trying to find Lord Alex. If we do not find him, our plans are going to be messed up for sure. I just need some quiet to find him."

"It is hopeless, why are you even wasting your time?" There was a long pause followed by a triumphant shout.

"Ha! Because I just found him."

"Great, we get to play fetch the stick. Let's go get him then, Silas."

**-TBC-**

The next update should take a little longer since I am still thinking about what should happen. I am also going to go back and fix all grammar errors and typos, which means I have to read over the story a couple of times to catch them all. I would get my best friend to do it but she is drunk at the moment because she just got her wisdom teeth out or whatever and she had an allergic reaction to the medicine. In addition, she is not into Golden Sun. None of my friends offline are into Golden Sun, which is pretty sad because I like to talk about it a lot. I need a beta-reader XD

Read and review please. And remember, I'll be changing my name soon.


	4. Added to the mix

**My Angel**

**By: **Datenma

Sorry for the major delay on this. I was working on my original story and then school rolled around and I had to study for my Latin test and all that good stuff but being a junior is easy. They teachers are practically giving me A's. When I did find time to work on this, Hurricane Charley hit Florida and then changed course and I did not want to work on anything while there was 70 mph winds outside. Plus, the power went out for a short while. Cat. 4 hurricanes are not fun. ;; A lot of people where killed. I find it shockingly ironic that I was here for Hurricane Andrew as well, in '92 and they said that Charley was the worse hurricane since Andrew. Oo I cannot help but think it is my fault or something. Someone out there hates me.

I answer your question toward the end of this chapter, Midnyte-san so do not worry about it.

I am sorry but I threw Okami into this as well. I might take him out once I finish this story but he just seemed so helpful now and I need him XD because I am scared. It is thundering outside and I am home alone.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Golden Sun. I do own all the non-GS characters.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai

Read and review please. No flames. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, though.

**Chapter 4:** Added to the Mix

When you go to bed, you do not expect to see a giant pink bunny staring you in the face the next morning. I blink the sleep out of my eyes as I glare at the stuffed animal four inches from my face before pushing it out of the way and kicking Gerald in the stomach. "Get out of our room, berk." I hiss at him before turning over and hugging Ivan. He laughs in his sleep, snuggling closer to me.

"Berk? What's that?" I groan and turn slightly to glare at him again, "Okay, okay. I can take a hint but Garcia wants to see you in the common room, he says it is very important that you go there now. The least you could do before you go to see him is make yourself presentable. You should be setting an example for Ivan." I continue to glare at him until he backs out of the room, too scared to turn his back to me now.

I sigh and ease myself gently back onto the bed, turning my head slightly to look at Ivan as he sleeps on, undisturbed by the intrusion. I reach over slowly and brush his bangs from his face, a smile slipping onto his face as he snuggles up closer to me. I kiss his cheek and grab the pillow I am lying on and set it down on the bed in my place as I climb of the bed. He slips his arms around the pillow and wraps his legs around it, yawning as he buries his face deeper into the pillow. I shake my head and smile at him before turning away and looking through the dresser drawers for some clothes. I pull on a pair of faded blue jean pants with a huge whole in the right knee from where I got into a fight with Gerald—and won—and then pull out a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and pull it over my head before walking out of the room, closing the door shut behind me.

What could Garcia possibly want to talk to me about? After I recovered from when I first became mortal, he and I were on good terms. Sure, it was forced at first but we both discovered that we have a lot in common. I cannot think of anything now but we do have a lot in common. However, I have been wary of him. I just cannot help it. He was the one who put me into a comatose state for a couple of weeks just to keep me away from Ivan. What is going to keep him from doing that again? To him, I am still that powerful vampire and I can turn against him and the other hunters at any moment. Not that I ever would. I have only one desire in this world and that is to be with Ivan. I do not even want to think about life without him. A year without him was hell enough but a lifetime without him near me…I would not be able to stand something like that.

I pause in the hallway for a moment, questions buzzing around in my head before I lean around the doorframe and spot Garcia sitting in an overstuffed chair near the fireplace, his head bent slightly with his eyes staring down at a book in front of him. I clear my throat and he looks up, flashing me a brief smile before motioning me into the room. I step into the common room and cross my arms over his chest, leaning back on my left leg and cocking an eyebrow at him. "I received a very rude wakeup call this morning. Care to explain?"

"Sit down first, Robin. There is something important that I wish to discuss with you." I glance around the room frowning when I see a pair of golden eyes through the crack of the door that leads from the kitchen into this room. The owner of those golden eyes gasps and stumbles backwards, shutting the door quickly. "Sit, sit." I roll my eyes and sink into the chair across from the fireplace, with the couch being the only thing separating me from Garcia.

"I am not a dog, Garcia." I chide him but he ignores me and leans back in his chair, closing his book with his good hand, his right hand having a thick bandage wrapped around it. Mildly I wonder how he was able to carry Ivan for so long with his dominate hand in such bad shape but Ivan is not very heavy and he has lost a lot of weight since I last saw him, a little too much. "So what is it you wished to discuss with me?" I ask after he does not speak for a long moment.

He snaps out of his reverie, offering me an apologetic smile before he scratches his cheek and laughs nervously. "I am not sure how to ask this of you, but it is more of a favor than anything else. There is this new hunter that Susa, Ivan's cousin, met and he wants you to train him." I stare at him for a moment before shaking my head, hoping I had not heard him correctly.

"You want me to do what for Susa? No, Garcia, no." I stand up, still shaking his head, pacing the floor before the chair I had been sitting in. "I am not a hunter, Garcia. The only reason I insist on staying here is that I want to be close to Ivan. Sure, I have the potential of becoming a hunter and I retained my vampiric powers but that does not mean that I want to train some kid that Susa picked up off the street." I groan and stop in the middle of my pacing, dropping my head into my hand and closing my eyes. "Do you know anything about this kid? Is he suspicious? Is he even worth my time?"

The smile that graces his face is genuine this time, making me groan again as I drop into the chair and rest the back of my head against the chair. "He has potential and he is willing to learn, that is very important." I shake my head again. "You will not regret this, Robin. This is just what you need to do with your spare time while Ivan recovers."

"Yeah." I quietly agree with him before rising out of the chair again, rolling my shoulders before waving absently to him. "Don't bother me until later, got it? Healing Ivan took a lot out of me and I just want to rest for now, I suggest that you do the same. You are not immortal and those wounds look serious. When is Susa's little friend going to be here?"

Choosing to ignore my earlier comments, he replies with a succinct, "Two days from now, with Susa most likely. Susa is with him right now, helping him with any arrangements that he needs to make before he comes to the academy." I fold my hands behind my head and stop in the doorway, leaning against the wood and looking back at him.

"To think that all I had to do was entrance one of the hunters, make them ask one of you if I could become a hunter myself and you would have let me in. Nice security, Garcia, really nice." He throws a pillow at me but I duck out of the room before it can reach me. I walk down the corridor, debating whether to go back to my room or just stay down here and let Ivan have his peace.

"Robin?" I should have gone back to the room while I had the chance. I plaster a smile on my face and turn around to see Sheba walking out of a room off to the right holding a thick book in her arms. "I thought you would still be asleep. You normally do not wake up this early." Does she have to notice everything everyone does around here or is it just with me? I hold my hand up to my eye as I feel it begin to twitch with annoyance.

"Yes, well, Garcia needed to talk to me so here I am. I should get back up to my room since I am still a little tired and I need to look after Ivan." She nods, the smile on her face brightening up.

"That's right, how is Ivan doing?" I sigh and lean back against the wall, wanting more than anything to run away and watch Ivan sleep or something, anything but standing here and talking with her.

"Just fine after I healed his wounds. He should be up and about in no time." I wave my finger and turn on my heal, "I really must be going, though." She nods again and reaches out, grabbing onto the edge of my shirt. How did she ever become a hunter again? She must have slept with someone.

"Robin, what are you doing later this afternoon?" I roll my eyes and turn around, brushing her hand away from my shirt.

"Probably the same thing I am going to do right now, look after Ivan." I wait for a moment before turning around again before she can gather up her courage to ask me whatever she was going to ask. I know that the only reason she asked me what I was doing later was that she wanted to keep me away from Ivan. I fight the urge to tell her to go bother someone else, knowing that that might make things worse.

I return to the room and push the door open slowly, pausing when it is open only an inch. I can hear Ivan's voice and I hold my breath. It sounds like he is talking to someone. "So warm…" he mumbles, "I just want to sink into your arms." Okay, if I did not know any better, I would swear he _was_ talking to someone else. I push the door open more and nearly fall down. He is holding onto the stuffed animal that he won at the fair two years ago and it seems that he is still asleep.

"Talking in your sleep…" I shake my head and walk over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching him as he hugs the animal tighter. "Something tells me I should have known you would be doing just that." I reach over and hold onto the bottom of his shirt before pushing the cloth away from his chest to check on how his wounds are doing. They are only red marks on his skin now so it is safe to assume that the rest of his wounds are doing as well since his chest wounds were the worst that he had received.

I look at his sleeping face before I lean forward and plant a gentle kiss on his chest, causing him to move in his sleep and moan softly, whispering my name under his breath. I smile to myself and pull his shirt back down, lifting his hand from the bed and brining it to my lips, kissing his fingers gingerly. I turn his hand over, place a kiss on his palm, and then brush it against my cheek, closing my eyes shut for a moment. I know I should be letting him rest but I have not been able to touch him like this in such a long time, I just need to know that he is really here in front of me, that none of this is just some wild dream.

"Un…Robin?" He opens his eyes and blinks up at me, watching me with a blurry gaze before his eyes focus on me. "Did you leave?" He asks, looking at the pillow he still had his arm and legs wrapped around. I nod, still smiling. "Sorry, I must be really out of it to not even notice when you leave the bed." He laughs weakly but I shake my head, kissing his hand again.

"It's quite all right. You have been through a lot and right now, all you need is rest, nothing else." He pouts at this. "No strenuous acts, understand? I do not want you undoing all of my hard work healing you. I put a lot of my power into you, so you better take good care of it." I slip my legs off the bed and stand up, glancing back at him only when I reach the door, "I'm going to get you some breakfast, okay?"

He nods, lifting himself up and leaning back against the wooden headboard of the bed, "What about you?"

"We can eat together. I'll be back in a couple of seconds, do you want anything else?" He shakes his head, but something in his eyes tells me there is something more that he wants to say to me. "Are you sure, Ivan? I know that look." He flushes and turns his head so that he is looking out at the pale morning light filtering through the window. I smile and laugh, "I see. I think you already know the answer to that question so just wait. There will be plenty of time of that, later." He sighs and nods again.

I open the door and walk out into the corridor again, closing the door silently behind me. A few feet away from me, the door to Picard and Garcia's room opens and closes, Picard walking out of the room dressed in a strange turquoise garment. I gap at him before he walks over to me, poking me in the ribs, snapping me out of my trance. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Don't ask." He says with a tired sigh, "Garcia brought this back for me and he insisted that I wear it last night." I grin, "If the next words out of your mouth are 'kinky', I will kill you, Robin." He snaps, turning on his heel and stomping down the corridor, walking off in the direction of the Library.

"He thinks that's kinky? He should see the things Ivan and I do sometimes." I laugh to myself in spite of the warmth that has crawled onto my cheeks.

After a quick trip to the kitchen and running into Mary on the way back to Ivan, I return to our room, setting the tray of food down on Ivan's lap, receiving a smile from him. "Thank you." I sit down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder as he turns away from the food to look down at me. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, the reason I got up so early and left the room before you woke up." I groan, pulling away from him and folding my hands behind my head, leaning back against the headboard and turning to the television where Ivan had turned to the news station. "I have to train some wannabe hunter that your cousin has befriended."

"Susa?"

"Unless you have any more cousins in Japan." I say, nodding to him. He shakes his head.

"Only Susa…but why doesn't he train his friend instead of getting you to do it? You aren't even a hunter." He says, propping his elbow on the tray and resting his chin in his hand. "It doesn't make much sense. You are very strong but even so, you don't know the fighting styles of a hunter." I laugh at this. "What? What is so funny?"

"The fighting styles of a hunter?" I ask him, still laughing, "Of course I know how a hunter fights, Ivan, how do you think I lived so long in Japan, living right by the academy where the best hunters are trained?"

"I just thought you were lucky or something…" He mumbles.

"I told you before that I have killed hunters before. I know how they work, I have to know how they work or they could have tricked me and killed me easily." I shrug my shoulders, "The best person for the job would be Picard. With Garcia still injured, he's out of the question and I do not think that he trusts Gerald with training someone." He laughs at this and leans against me, looping his arms around my waist. I kiss the top of his head lightly. "Gods, I've missed you, Ivan."

"I've missed you as well, but now, we have no reason to be apart any longer, do we?" I shake my head.

"No, there is nothing that can break us apart any longer." At least, if there is, I will do anything and everything in my power to fight whatever it is. No one is going to keep us apart any more.

----

A young man climbs off his cherry red motorcycle; pulling off his helmet and looking up at the large, vine covered brick walls of the academy. He shakes his dirty blonde hair and smiles sweetly, deep blue eyes looking around before the doors to the academy open and Garcia steps out, walking over to the young man and extending a hand to his. The clasp hands for a moment, smiling good-naturedly at each other before Garcia speaks, "Thank you for coming, Okami. I thought you were going to be late."

"I would have come sooner but there were some problems on the way with a certain woman from that café that opened up a couple of years previously." Garcia frowns. "Yes, none of you were able to sense her, at least, none of you apart from Robin. She is very strong, Garcia. We have to watch out for her. Again, yes. I was unable to kill her. She was saved by another one of her kind. Nevertheless, it is good to see that you are well, old friend. I was beginning to worry that you and Ivan were going to take longer than planned to return."

"We had problems of our own. He did not think that Ivan was worthy of taking the mark of the hunters." Okami frowns, finally breaking away from Garcia's gaze and staring down at his helmet for a long moment. "Is something wrong?"

"I do not know." He looks back up and smiles weakly, "I am sure that it is nothing. Um, are you sure that it is all right for me to stay here? I have other places where I could stay and it might not be wise for me to be too close." The older man shook his head, slipping his arm around Okami's shoulders and pulling him into the house. Okami flinched at the touch but Garcia did not seem to notice.

"Nonsense, Okami. Having you close is going to be the best thing for this. You can keep an eye on everything and be close to the action at the same time. He will not suspect a thing with you here. If you were else where, he might begin to think that something is suspicious."

"Your logic makes no sense, Garcia but I will stay, only until all of this is finished." He grabbed onto Garcia's wrist with his gloved hand and removed it from his shoulders, "Now, please remember not to touch me. I do not need to feel your emotions." Garcia laughs.

"Very well."

----

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, things are going according to plan."

"Have we found Alex yet?"

"Not yet. Silas and Lunae are out looking for him at the moment."

"Then we must hurry before they return. They do not know what they have gotten into."

"And what of the boy?"

"He knows nothing."

"And Robin and Ivan?"

"We will deal with them in due time. Let them be the last, since they will be the hardest to kill. Their powers have grown more than we have planned but it is only a minor thing. With Okami there, it might be a little harder but things will go smoothly, I promise you this much."

"Very good. This world will be mine soon. I shall enjoy watching my little puppets squirm on their lovely little stage. If Okami becomes suspicious of our plans, you know what to do."

"Garcia and Picard? What of them? They know a lot as well."

"Let me worry about them, just make sure that the two stars do not figure out what is going on around them until the final act."

**-TBC-**

I hope everyone enjoyed that. I do not know when I'll get the next chapter up, I really want to work on my original story and get the first chapter of that up on FictionPress. Read and review please.


End file.
